The Digidestined Of Fate CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
by Neko-Chanwho else
Summary: the digidestined meet some new additions to thier team, but are they friends or enemies? PG for light swearing
1. Where are we?

The Digidestined of Fate  
  
Neko-Chan: Hope you like this, its not very often I write a fanfic,  
so you fanfic readers are in for a treat!  
Well enjoy!  
  
Note: This takes place during season 02.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Miyashi, Koy and Tora. I created them!  
I don't own Hikari,Ken,Miyako,Iori,Yamato,T.K. and Daisuke.  
They belong to Toei and Bandai.  
Don't steal any of these characters!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She flipped her dark hair back and looked around. Twenty-three students today,  
Not as many as last time. good. She thought.  
"Class, now that the session is almost over, we will do a bit of sparring now everyone  
find a partner!"  
"Yes Ms. Miyashi" said the students. All the students were at different levels,  
the white belts looked nervous, but the more advanced ones were confident.  
She watched with her red eyes as they ran around like small tornados,  
hoping to be matched with someone  
of thier own level.  
As they began, she sighed: I wish my life were more exiting,Day in,Day out,  
I do the same thing.  
I love teaching karate, but it isn't a challenge for me anymore! what will I do?  
After the class Miyashi headed home, wondering what to make for dinner.  
She opened her apartment door and walked in.  
A white glow was coming from her laptop computer. wierd, she thought.   
didn't I turn this off?  
she walked over and everything went black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Tora! you're going to be late!"  
"Yes mother!"  
She grabbed her backpack and sleeping bag.Tora was going to a sleep   
over at her friend's house.  
she looked around for her trademark sunglasses and fingerless gloves. where are they?   
she thought.  
She spotted them sitting on her bed. putting them on she turned and faced her mirror.  
Watch out world, cuz Tora's in the house!  
"TORA!!!"  
"coming!"  
She walked downstairs where her mother was waiting.  
"Honestly! if you took any longer it would be the next ice age!"  
"Oh mom! stop exaggrating!"  
They drove down the street. It was about 6 pm.  
"This is the house mom!"  
"ok! See you tommorrow Honey"  
Tora walked to the house door and she saw something glowing in the bushes.She picked it up. it looked like a small computer. Whoa! she thought. Wait until the guys see this!  
But as she rang the doorbell she disappeared. A confused friend answered the door  
and thought, I wonder where Toya is?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boy was sitting in his room. A guitar in hand, he started playing a chord. still not right.   
he thought.  
What am I doing wrong? Oh well, I'll just play something else.  
He started singing.  
When you see me,  
Will you cry? Will you turn your head away?  
When you see my face  
Will you leave this place?  
"Nice one Koy! did you make it up yourself?"  
"Yeah" he said, blushing slightly. His father had walked into the room as he was playing.  
"you got a package in the mail"  
"Is it that new guitar?" He said. He had been hoping for a new guitar,   
one that would play better.  
"No, its too small to be that" Said his father handing him a small package about the size  
of a video tape and walking out of the room.  
Wonder what this could be? thought Koy as he unwrapped the paper. inside was a small computer.what could this be?  
He thought and pushed a button.  
"What the he-" and he was sucked in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were all standing in what looked like a jungle. They looked at each other in surprise.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!AND WHY DID YOU TAKE ME HERE?! THIS IS KIDNAPPING!!" yelled Koy, still slightly dazed from the fall.  
"I don't think yelling is going solve anything, besides what we really have to worry about is why we're here and how can we get back, by the way, my name is Miyashi" said Miyashi reasonably.  
"I guess you're right, sorry I yelled, my name is Koy" said Koy.  
"Well I'm Toya!"said Toya doing a peace sign and winking. Maybe they'll make me leader! she thought. when they see how cool I am!  
Koy reached into his pocket and took out the small computer. he hadn't noticed it was dark blue, his favorite colour.  
"Hey! you got one too!"exclaimed Toya, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the same thing. Except hers was purple.  
"Maybe, there is a connection between them" said Miyashi, pulling a gray one from her pocket as well.  
Suddenly there was a rustling in some nearby bushes.  
"uhh, did you guys hear that?" said Koy looking around.  
  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!  
TO BE CONTINUED!! (hopefully) 


	2. Introductions

The Digidestened Of Fate Part 2!  
  
YAY! PART 2! I bet you people were getting worried ne?  
  
well anyways, about my character, Toya(Tora) My computer is messed up,  
  
her real name is Tora, Ja Ne!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What was that?" said Miyashi. She looked around,her red eyes  
  
scanning the area.  
  
"I think it came from over there" exclaimed Koy as he pointed to  
  
some wierd looking bushes.  
  
The children crept over, they could hear people talking.  
  
"Hey theres other people here!" wispered Tora.  
  
"Quiet!" scolded Miyashi. "Let's listen to what they're talking about,  
  
maybe we'll get a clue to where we are.  
  
The trio settled down and listened.  
  
"Hikari, Are you sure that there's nothing here"  
  
"Miyako-chan, me and the older chosen children defeated the evil digimon  
  
a long time ago,there's nothing here"  
  
The two girl sounding voices faded away, as if they were leaving.  
  
"Daisuke! What do you think of the digital world so far?"  
  
"Crap! its amazing Takeru! Veemon is the best! What about you Iori?"  
  
"I guess its alright, Armadillomon is pretty neat."  
  
Miyashi pondered for a moment, it seemed they were in a place called the   
  
"digital world". Strange..  
  
It sounds like there's a few boys over there, do you think they can help us?"  
  
whispered Koy.  
  
Suddenly Tora jumped up. Miyashi and Koy looked frightened, what was  
  
she planning to do?  
  
"Wait!" they both said and chased after Tora as she crashed through the bushes.  
  
There where three boys sitting down in the grass, one had wild amber hair and goggles,  
  
another one had bits of blonde hair poking out from under a white hat. The third was much  
  
shorter that the other two and had dark brown hair that seemed to be slicked back.  
  
Tora crashed through the bushes and landed at their feet with Miyashi and Koy not far behind.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" yelled the amber haired boy as he got up in surprise.  
  
Tora got up and blushed a bit. She couldn't belive that she had made a fool of  
  
her self in front of such cute guys!  
  
"I-I....I'm Tora!"She stamered.  
  
The blonde boy looked at her in confusion. "How did you get here?   
  
Are you a digidestined or something?"  
  
"um..I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
Miyashi stepped forward. " hey before the whole questions and answers segment,   
  
can't you guys at least introduce yourselves?"  
  
"I'm Takeru" said the blonde.  
  
"I'm Daisuke" said the goggled boy.  
  
"I'm...Iori..." muttered the short one.  
  
The other three introduced themselves.  
  
"Can you tell us what these are?" said Koy holding up one of the small computers that they had  
  
recieved earlier.  
  
"That's a D-3!" exclaimed Iori.   
  
"This must mean that you guys are..digidestined!" said Daisuke.  
  
" We have to tell the others about this.." suggested Takeru.  
  
" Well then,lets get a move on!" said Tora as she shoved past.  
  
The others followed behind.   
  
"AHHH!!!" screamed Tora.  
  
"what was that?" asked Daisuke,eyes wide.  
  
"we'd better find out!" said Miyashi.  
  
The group began to run, where had Tora gone?  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO!! DUN DUN DUN!! 


End file.
